


Side Effects

by knightlywonders



Category: Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Absent Parents, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Beacon Hills High School, Beacon Hills High school versus Vocal Adrenaline, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Glee - Freeform, Glee Club - Freeform, Good Theo Raeken, Jealous Theo Raeken, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Plot Twists, Social Media, Stydia, Teen Wolf, Theo is a Little Shit, Yes some Glee characters will show up, chrisberry - Freeform, dylan sprayberry - Freeform, then turned happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightlywonders/pseuds/knightlywonders
Summary: TWO PEOPLE MANY PROBLEMSONE MESSY LOVE.~ In which a drug addict named Theo Raeken fell in love with a Liam Dunbar who is still working on his anger. ~"I CAN'T LOVE YOU.""WHY?""BECAUSE I'M NOT GAY""YOU DIDN'T SAY THAT WHEN WE WERE MAKING OUT ON THE COUCH."[TEEN WOLF][GLEE INSPIRED][SOCIAL MEDIA x REAL LIFE[NON-SUPERNATURAL][THIAM MADNESS][EXPLICIT : SMUT, DRUG USE , VIOLENCE]





	1. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo's life.

"I thought we wouldn't have to meet here again Theo." Sheriff Stilinski kneeled down to his chair and threw down a clear packet filled with a rainbow of pills. The sight of it made the kid in front of him daze with desperation. The dirty blonde boy who sat still in front of the sheriff was good at hiding what he actually felt, the 17 year old just sat still, with a face of steadiness. The silence the Stilinski's office was filled by sounds of the buzz of the Sheriff station.

 

The sheriff studied him closely, his eyes were bloodshot, dry, Theo Raeken just wanted to grab the pills and run, yet the boy, in his bulky sweater hid his shaky body, and the sheriff couldn't see under the long sleeves his arms drilled with injections that the boy committed to himself.

 

"What do you want from me?" He finally spoke looking at the sheriff straight at the eyes.

 

"I want you to get better," the sheriff spoke, " I'm not booking you today Theo. Maybe next time. Now go." The sheriff nodded at Deputy Parrish to come in and drag the boy out the station. Theo ached at those words, he was fine, nothing to be worried about. Unless someone gets in his way at least.

 

Theo felt a hand grabbed his forearm and lifting him from the chair dragging him from the office the boy stared at the packet he was leaving behind.

 

*

*

*

Theo reached his apartment, and opened the door. He saw lights were on and the football game was on full bast. Yet no one was on the couch watching. Quickly his body was thrown against the wall and his left arm was bent too much to the right that it felt it would be dislocated. A heavy arm pushed against his neck and he left a musky breath that smelled like a boat loud of beers. "Where were you kid?"

 

"Out."

 

"In the station?"

 

Theo stayed quiet.

 

"Answer me!" The man behind him pushed out his left arm and Theo heard a crack. He yelped in pain, his eyes are moist with tearing clouding them. "Yes!"

"Why?" The man behind him now pushed into his body. The boy couldn't breath, fear clouded his brain forming words took an effort.

 

"Drugs." The boy told the older man.

 

"Did you tell 'em about me?" The older man asked

 

"No!" Theo told him with the last breath he had. The boy was turning pepper red, "I swear! I didn't!"

The boy tried to breath but his lungs were on fire.

 

The door opened from the bedroom and a scrawny woman came out "Marc! Stop!" The woman ran toward her son and boyfriend. She tried to pull off the massive man on top of the boy. "Stop! Marc!"

 

"Okay, Okay." The man let go of Theo's body, and air came into his body like a balloon he could feel relief pour into his lungs, his arms, "Mom," his scratchy voice pleaded. "Please."

 

But the woman just nodded and followed the man into the bedroom.

 

With the strength of his legs, the boy limped toward his room. Closing the door behind him, he looked under his bed and saw a wooden box, and he pulled it toward him, as he opened it he grabbed a razor that was on top of his nightstand, and stared at pills. Different colors, sizes, of them. He grabbed a pinky length size of them, and crushed them, again and again until they were dust, just ashes left. Theo bent his body and inhaled. Then he pushed his 'special box' away and his razor down under his bed and he just laid on the floor.

 

*

*

*

 

 

After, his body felt heavy, Theo woke with his room spinning like a roller coaster. After a while he doesn't remember what he does during his 'adventures' but, it leaves him without energy and he feels like his body was a thousand pounds, leaving him just like a zombie, that's what he left like. A dead corpse that walks around to feel something. To be alive again. That's why he does it. He feels alive, happiness, the heart that he doesn't feel races, he escaped from reality.

 

Then he comes back. To his corpse.

 

Theo Raeken is a zombie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I published another story guys... I promise this time I will keep up sorry I have been so slow, school is mounting up and is on my shoulders. So I hope you guys enjoy. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow. I wrote the original story on Wattpad but, for those of you that don't have Wattpad here you go! happy reading hehehe...


	2. Give Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo Join the the worst club in school or it’s prison.

* * *

This can't be happening! I refuse!" Theo Raeken yelled from his seat in front of the principal of Beacon Hills High School. "Refuse!" The boy emphasized. The Sheriff was behind the principal, staring at him, silent.

 

"It's this or prison Theo."

 

Ten minutes before Theo was in his biology class, solving the genetic code of families. He was called down to the office and he saw the sheriff talking to the guidance counselor and the principal. He couldn't make out the words but, it was a deep conversation.

 

"Theo, come in," Ms. Martin called, as Theo walked in he sat dow at the comfy looking chairs, "we know that you were arrest two days ago--"

 

"I didn't know it was public knowledge." Theo interrupted looking at the Sheriff.

 

"Theo, just listen." The principal demanded.

 

"Sheriff Stilinski told us that your arrest on Saturday was the last time that he could protect you." Ms. Martin spoke, "your a good student and you GPA is high."

 

"We just don't want you to go the wrong way."

 

"So the we proposed a deal."

 

"What kind of deal." Theo turn his head to see all of them.

 

"Every two weeks, you have to get a blood test, and wear a location bracelet."

 

"Are you kidding me?" Theo said.

 

"We want you to be a part of the community." Ms. Martin told him.

 

Theo laughed in his chair sarcastically.

 

"That's why we agreed that you'll have to join the Glee Club."

 

"Are you serious?" Theo rolled his eyes. "I have to join a group of narcissistic singing idiots who can't do shit right?"

 

"Look Theo, I've seen you in the cafeteria in the hallways and you are always alone and it eats you up inside. Humans are a social species, you need friends Theo. Extracurriculars are a good way to make friends. You are lonely. It's written all over your face. This way you can make friends and live a better life."

 

"Really? I feel like I'm a damn experiment!" The boy yelled at them.

 

"They caught you with drugs right?" Ms. Martin got loud, her voice was more demanding, "you get high, isn't it? You feel like you're always alone, and drugs are a way out."

 

"You don't know anything." Both Theo and Ms. Martin forgot the the Sheriff and the principal were there.

 

"Really?" The guidance counselor quickly pulled up Theo's sleeve, "You want a way to feel other emotions that make you escape from this. Right? And you do it by almost killing yourself every time?"

 

Stilinski's heart stopped, this boy's arm was rattled with punctures from injections of drugs that he has taken from him. It sickened him to the pit of his stomach, how can a boy do this to himself? Just because he was sad? Theo reminded him of his own son, Stiles, his smarts, and gnarly wit. If Stiles had done this he didn't know what he'd would do. Blame himself for sure.

 

"Leave me the hell alone." Theo's voice lowered, tugging his sore arm back making a face of pain, he pulled down his sleeve. And walked out the door. How dare she? She didn't know anything. About my life my feelings. Go to hell. Theo thought.

 

"Theo!" The Sheriff ran to him, "At least consider it."

"Look, you can live a full life, travel, have a family, a future. But you can't do that with a prison sentence hanging over on your head."

 

Theo breathed, "no location device."

 

"Fine." The sheriff gave in, his insides just felt relieved that he could change the future of this kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied.. I couldn't wait to post this chapter hope you liked it!


	3. Sing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo actually sings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I promised to post weekly... And I didn't so here you go!  
> Chapter 3 of Side Effects

"Everyone gather around." Mr. Grey said, the teacher that coaches Beacon Hills' _True Expressions_ the High School's glee club came close together, it was Theo's first rehearsal with the gleeks, since Monday's death sentence toward the stage so everyone could see his metaphorical hanging taking place, "We have a new player for the team." Mr. Grey raised his hand pointed to the boy and guided him to the front. "Theo Racket?" Mr. Grey asked silently to Theo. Although Theodore Raeken was his real name he told everyone just called him Theo. "Sorry I can't read my handwriting sometimes." The man seemed young, early thirties there wasn't any white growing. Theo kinda thought he was hot actually.

"It's Raeken," the addict corrected him. "Sir."

"Well team this is Theo Raeken. Treat him with respect and dignity, he'll be out there singing with you guys to win!"

One of his teammates, he was fit,theo recognized him in an instant from practice. The boy came up to the front. "Cool, he's a guy we need more man power in here. I'm Scott McCall." Theo was encountered by a dark brown eyed boy in front of him, his tanned Hispanic skin and his black hair, "I'm your teammate here. It's cool to have another guy to the club." The boy took out his hand so Theo can shake it. "We've been lacking the guy department for weeks."  
He was right. Theo walked in and he saw the club was mostly girls. Three guys with him in mix now. Theo just nodded.

"Hey do you play lacrosse?"

"Don't get started with that Scott," a red head came up behind Scott,

"What? I'm trying to be nice to Theo, Lydia."  
Theo knew the both of them since the fourth grade, but now they're basically strangers. It was so bad that Scott didn't know that Theo was at the Lacrosse tryouts, and Lydia has French with Theo as well.

"The main question is: Are you good at singing or not?" A girl came up to Theo's face, she was quite tall, and her style was rugged, green and brown like, reminding him of Forrest colors. She was tan and very pretty.

"Malia don't." a voice in back said.

"Don't what? It's a simple question. If he has a voice he can answer it."

Theo was struck by the question he never sung in front of a crowd before, "I mean I sing when I'm showering but. I don't think I'm good."

"At least try."

Theo look at the guitar and knew a song that he always sang in the shower, obviously it was his go to. He opened his mouth, and started to sing lyrics from the song Unsteady by the X.Ambassadors. " _Mama, come here. Approach, appear. Daddy, I'm alone 'Cause this house don't feel like home. If you love me, don't let go. If you love me, don't let go Hold, Hold on, Hold on to me, 'Cause I'm a little unsteady. A little unsteady"_

 _"_ Okay, the kid can sing." Cora Hale, came out from the back, "but can he take us to nationals?" Everyone look frightened. "Look we need to beat The Sirens, and Vocal Adrenaline by February. Or we don't go to New York in May. That's fact."

"Don't be a downer Cora." a guy's voice came inside the doorway, he was skinny, and wore a red sweater making his pale skin look even paler. He looked at Lydia and kissed her on the cheek. "The only competition we have for right now is Vocal Adrenaline. We can beat them."

"And how do you know that Stiles Stilinski?"

"Because we know who's gonna be our soloist." 

Stiles looked at Mr. Grey, and saw him with a smile, not a bright smile like a smile as if he was you birthday as smile like "We found our secret weapon." kind of smile. And Stiles knew because Mr. Grey didn't have a great poker face. Yet, Stiles felt something bad at the pit of his stomach, like a climax of a action movie, like a gun shot. It was a shitty feeling. he looked at Scott, it was his job to stop to stop Theo anyway his can. 

 


	4. Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sheriff and Theo talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are still here... Thanks I never had such great readers before. I love you guys and I broke a promise and I will update when I can. thanks guys
> 
> Read, give kudos and comment! love you.

There was a knock in the early morning.The sheriff didn’t like the lights on if the sun was bright in the sky already. The rays of the sun fell through the windows as he enjoyed he nice hot pot of coffee. As the clock struck ten the smell of coffee filled the air, the Sheriff was in his kitchen reading his newspaper, proud of himself reading the headline of him stopping a shooter last night. It was nothing new for the Sheriff, he was up since seven before the sunrise as Stiles slept over Lydia’s. So the house was pretty silent. A teenage boy stood before the door, cocky as usual, his face with discontent and headphones in his ears.  
  
"Come in." Noah said inviting the boy inside his house, "I didn't think you would’ve showed up." It's been two weeks since he started the deal with the Sheriff, two weeks since he start going to Glee Club. Two weeks since Theo start his new Parole. For the sheriff this was his first parole; and The Sheriff knew that Theo was smart, too smart, even for a regular parole officer can handle. That’s why he took this job in the first place; or maybe something inside if Theo, that reminded of himself.    
  
  
The boy walked in silently as he walked in the house. Following the Sheriff he examined the house; white paint covering the walls, a fancy fireplace place. It was just a regular pictures of his family everywhere, some of him and his son Stiles.One was the sheriff and his son in front of Mount Rushmore, then him and Stiles in front of the White House, and then one of the Big Bean in Chicago. Theo walked into the dining room, in the middle of the table there was a kit with a huge red plus sign in the stuck on the box. Theo hesitated when he saw four clear tubes sitting on the table just gathering dust. A newspaper, and dirty cup and half finished eggs were getting cold.

The dining room was white with a longish table in the middle. Along the sides were two nice cabinets clear filled with pictures and expensive china. Theo examined the pictures with the sheriff, he looked at his son. Theo liked Stiles, he never admitted but he had a little crush on the sheriff's son last year, it was a stupid crush nothing to get upset about. Until they were actually paired up in a chemistry project and Stiles did most of the work while Theo knew he was doing half of the chemical bonds wrong. He didn't touch anything that wasn't his. He was clumsy enough, he didn't want to break anything else.  
  
Theo was cold, his hands trembling like a small scared Chihuahua, yet a fever that overcame his body. It was nothing new to him. He’s been through this when his was thirteen then again when he was fifteen. Busted and paroled. He had a jug of water and took a cold shower before coming to the sheriff. Still the runny nose and the watery eyes still told Noah that the kid was miserable. The sheriff felt bad for Theo, meaning he felt bad for all the kids that came through like him, still a voice came to his head _“you can't save all of them”_ it wasn’t his voice though, it was the sheriff before him. There was barely cases like Theo in Beacon Hills but the number was growing, rapidly.

  
"Theo?" Noah asked. Finding him in the family room, looking at the family picture of him, Stiles, and Claudia. Theo put the picture down, back on its place. Somehow Noah knew how Theo really felt, loneliness, envy cold. To him it was painted on his face like a picture; slowly being covered by his persona of this meant to be bad boy everyone thinks he is.

  
The boy looked up and walked into the dining room. He narrowed his eyes the Sheriff propped the needle in between his index and middle finger. "H-Have you done this before?" A shiver went up his back. He didn't mind needles, just the fact that he could bleed out from something small and by a mistake is frightening.  
  
  
  
"In the military, I had some medical training, I know which vein is which. Don't worry."  
  
  
  
Theo had a thump in his throat. He tried to swallow it. But nothing went down. "Sorry, it's just I don't trust anyone with a needle."  
  
"Says a teenager with an arm full scars of needles." the sheriff said loudly, “You have to trust someone Theo, believe or not theo, some people in this world are good.  You just gotta believe."

Theo knew. His mind flashed to two days ago, he was at the field with Liam. Theo was reading out chemistry equations while Liam just threw balls into the ring that he hung. It was target practice. The glow of sunshine that steamed off of Liam’s bare skin made Theo’s heart stomp like elephants running. The sweat that came off Liam made him glow brighter as Theo blush harder. They’ve been hanging out for a month. Only for a project that they were assigned together. Other than that they didn't really talk.They didn't really know each other. Theo was in the back of science room while Liam Dunbar; a popularity magnet, sat in the front with the other jocks. Plus, Liam didn't even notice that they were in the lacrosse team together. Guess the world was bigger than Theo thought. 

After the project was done, Liam didn't even talk to each other. 

Theo yelled at him at lunch about Nolan throwing an ICEE at Iris and Sam’s faces. Theo was there out of obligation, which promised and Liam, well, he was there because he need a friend. Still he was pretty silent of the Glee Club he hasn’t told Liam that he’s in the club yet. Still being the most stupid club in school isn’t a friend maker it’s a friend loser. They’ve been on each other’s nerves lately because of the Glee Club, Theo could tell Liam the he was in it because he didn't want anything to do with them. And then there was the matter of the ICEE throwing. One word to the co-captain and a strawberry ICEE would be in his face. The word commitment came up a lot in their time together that's what they argued about the most. Theo's commitment being the Glee Club. And after a month of the project was done. Liam Dunbar totally forgot about Theo freaking Raeken  
  
"Let's just do it." Theo looked at the table, and sat. He pulled up his sleeve and leaned his arm on the table. He had nothing to say, nothing on his mind, but this was a waste of time. The Sheriff know that Theo wanted to say something, but couldn’t he was to scream it out to the world but he just couldn’t.  
  
  
  
The Sheriff tied the elastic band around Theo's arm, and took out the needle from box. Still thinking trying not to think about the amount of scars that the boy had. He had more that the Sheriff could count, he had to admit he got some when he was in the army, but looking at the teen in front of him, this had to be something. He stared at the boy, curious of his past, and his present, what's so messed up about him?  
  
  
  
Theo Raeken is a tall, masculine guy, with dark blonde hair and scars on his arms, with a drug problem. That's it. A drug problem. Right? What there more than just drugs. He wasn’t a therapist; but Theo was broken. The sheriff did read the background of Theo Raeken a long time ago, mother, a drug addict, his father died in a police shoot out due to a bank robbery. Something wasn’t right about Theo’s state records.  
  
“Can you do it already?” Theo interrupted the The Sheriff’s thoughts, “I have someplace to be.”    
“Where?”

“Not here.”

  
Theo looked at the shiny object, and his heart started to pound fast. The Sheriff looked at Theo's face, "are you afraid?"  
  
  
  
"No." Theo spat out. "Just get it over with." the sheriff know that Theo lied about being afraid. For Theo, it was almost three months that he stopped with the springes and weeks with the snorting the powders. He spent nights in his truck when Marc got violent. And he would sneak in to get food when his mom hid it in the back  of the fridge. He hid the cash that he needed in his school’s locker. It wasn’t very smart, but he that the only place that he felt safe with the one grand in his duffle where he could find it and access it when he needed. The Sheriff stared at the drug addict, to him it was annoying.  
  
  
  
"Alright." The Sheriff agreed, his eyes lingered toward Theo's face, his eyes followed the shiny sharp object, his eyes were red. "Okay," the Sheriff gave up, "what's wrong with you?" to be honest The Sheriff wanted Theo to confide in him actually to somebody that actually talked and tell him no. Bad Theo. Know his mother, Theo was that to her but no one was that to Theo. there was one person that The Sheriff knew who did that for him. And he married her.

Claudia.      
It was weird though, how they started Claudia and Noah. Claudia a nerd in the science club, and he was a jock in the football team, with a slight tendency of getting himself into trouble. They hated the fact that they got paired up in a science project that their chemistry teacher assigned. And there, studying turned into long stares and slight brushes of hands, and studying turned into dates.

They finally did the”steady” thing by prom, and Noah was accepted into the army like his father, Stiles like everyone called him, did. After he got back Claudia was his rope to the ground, and eventually Claudia became pregnant no with one boy, with twin boys. So as there was nothing special, Noah was quit the army and stayed to take care of his family and this beautiful town called Beacon Hills.

One night when it was time, They went to the hospital, everything seemed normal as the the couple next to the were crying. But the Stilinski couple didn't pay any attention to them, they were excited to finally meet the twin that were growing in the womb. So Claudia pushed and pushed as one of the twins were out, a healthy boy, with a head of bright blonde like his father, and the another boy a burrente head, like his mother. After hours of resting, Claudia was ready to meet the twins yet they did not have name for the twins yet. But something wrong. A nurse came back and the twin with brunette hair came into the room.

“I’m sorry,--”

“What do you mean you are sorry! You lost my son!”  
The sheriff and his deputies scaward the hospital and they found no trace of the baby.    
  
"What?"  
  
  
  
"I feel your pulse. Your heart is racing and you won't stop staring at the syringe."  The sheriff looked into theo’s eyes, as if they were his own, there was pain in the boy, too much, and he wanted to help the boy as much as he can. But he doesn’t know that he can do much. Theo was at the end of the thread. Next stop is prison if he gets caught with drugs in his position. Theo Raeken was only 17.  
  
  
  
"I'm fine." Theo closed his eyes. "I'm fine." he said in more sturdy tone. And he moved his legs inward toward his chest. He was trying to be comfortable  
  
  
  
"You have to let someone in." Sheriff said, "if not me, let be someone else."  
  
  
  
Theo grabbed the syringe and plugged into his arm, without feeling the pinch, blood started to rush in the tube. "You talk too much." The tube filled and Theo pushed out the syringe, "is that enough?" the tube was filled almost to the top and the sheriff nodded. “You have to let me do the next ones.” Theo rolled his eyes in annoyance.

“Look, we both don’t want to be here. You want to be with your friends, but, theo, you got caught, and you have to face the consequences. Okay?”

Theo moaned, “You’re in too deep.”

“Sorry.”  
  
The Sheriff looked at the boy, and nodded surprised at the situation. He passed the teen a paper towel, and he pressed it down on his arm. Theo got up and left the Sheriff's house silent. The Sheriff looked at the blood in front of him. The tall boy that walked out, his past bloodwork states that Theo is OB positive while his parents; his mother is B negative and his father is AA blood type.


End file.
